


12

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [3]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Mindfuck, Monsters, Mysterious, Odd Happenings, Supernatural Elements, taxi driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01





	12

“Where am I?” you mutter. A booming headache gives you no space to think clearly. But you sense you’re not in your own world.

Whispers and cackling noises surround you and when you open your eyes, you realize you’re still in your beloved taxi. The windows are closed and outside hangs a strange smoke. Gleaming small eyes shift around as if they’re eyes of the smoke.

 You decide to leave the safety of your car and see you have indeed landed in a different dimension. One you didn’t see before. It’s red and orange all around. It feels like you’re on a red planet of volcanic activities.  Amazing.

The smoke kisses your bared ankles. It _giggles_.

 “Where am I?” you repeat, this time entirely addressing the smoke.

“You should’ve focused on your own lane, boy.”

The answer hits you like a train wreck. Flashbacks play in front of your eyes in a rapid pace. It makes you dizzy and fall on your knees.

 

_You were chatting with one of your regulars. You were laughing, joking around and the car was kind of swinging from left to right, often trespassing the right lane._

_“Void hole!” your customer shrieks._

_You laugh, totally ignoring the road ahead of you. You think the monster is joking, like they often do. But then your weak eye turns to the lane and you see the portal too late. You, the car and the customer get swallowed whole and-_

“Oh, so that has happened.” You crawl back up, yank your feet and the smoke releases you. “Any way I can get back? And where is my customer?”

The smoke manifests a hand with ten small eyes on it and points at the ground. Underneath you there’s a large puddle of brown.

 “Fuck, I’m so sorry!” You exclaim. The pressure of entering this void must’ve turned your client to goo.

“You better return us back to our realm with our original bodies,” they hiss.

You roll your eyes. “My original form is already gone but I’ll try to give back yours.”

Luckily the smoke is in a good mood and helps you turn back to the normal world.

The monster returns to its original shape and so do you. You notice that your left pinkie is missing and your shoe is also gone.

 “Side effects,” you mutter. The smoke warned you two.

“It will probably grow back,” the monster says. When you give them a look you see they’ve lost some nails, of which some are already coming back. Good.

 “Well, a pinkie less isn’t the end of the world,” you say with a sinister chuckle.

You continue your drive and once the monster is home, you charge them a bit less because of the complications.

 “Thanks, Olli. Better keep your eyes on your lane next time,” the monster chuckles amused before paying you with golden coins.

 “I will.”

 


End file.
